


following code

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, First Meetings, My First Work in This Fandom, Post-Canon, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8301836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Riley tests Patricia's patience.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'MacGyver' nor am I profiting off this.

"Do you automatically give fancy suits and lab coats to every applicant?" Riley flicks her tongue across her lower lip, plucking at the collar of her jumpsuit. "Or do you actually have to get the job?" 

Patricia sighs, willing a headache away as she smooths a crease in her button down. A person capable of handling Jack Dalton should be able to manage anything. 

"I enforce a dress code for employees. Woukd you like to see our handbook?" 

"I already hacked into the system for the employee rules. According to page eight, I should have been fired hours ago." 

"I will reconsider in exchange for some aspirin."

**Author's Note:**

> Am I the only person to enjoy this pairing?


End file.
